Zrazar Shadowpelt
Summary Zrazar Shadowpelt was a goblin mage slain by the party immediately following Granth's death. In life, Zrazar was a scheming mage, a wretch from a major magic college down south. Kept as a slave, Zrazar read books, absorbed knowledge, while he was abused and starved as a slave. After gaining freedom, Zrazar pledged himself to Granth with the knowledge that, someday, he could betray him. That day came when Krieg's party slew Granth, and Zrazar had the Court Murderer Umrogz murder Krieg, to weaken the party, so he could attempt to kill them. Upon escaping from slavery, Zrazar saved a Displacer Beast pup, and raised it as his own. Appearance Zrazar had deep green skin and the long pointed ears typical of his kind. He wore poor clothing, with little of note about his appearance aside from that of his fellow goblins. Personality Zrazar was, unlike his kin, very well educated. He taught himself magic while held as a slave, and thus learned many things, chiefest among them that man is a cruel overlord. He sought to free all of goblinkind from that tyranny, through any means necessary. This included the murder of any human kind he found. Though, he was not cruel- deaths were quick. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: 'Zrazar Shadowpelt '''Origin: 'D&D Homebrew 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''26 '''Classification: '''Goblin Mage '''Birthplace: '''Iron Hills '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''Unknown '''Status: '''Deceased as of 543 AR '''Affiliation: '''Borderlands Goblins '''Previous Affiliation: '''Iron Hills Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B, Higher with his Displacer Beast Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Animal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Limited Text Manipulation, Flight, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Illusion Manipulation, Summoning via Familiar, Displacer Beast has Illusion Manipulation, Body Control, and Light Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances 'Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily contended with the party, albeit becoming quickly overrun), Higher with his Displacer Beast (Briefly ragdolled Bayhard) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to base level adventurers, who can dodge arrows from point blank range) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Easily above average in physical prowess, though pales in comparison to beings like Granth Razorquill), Class 5 with his Displacer Beast (Kept a tight Grip on Bayhard that he was unable to escape alone) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Displacer Beast and Goblin alike withstood many attacks from the party) Stamina: Godly (Zrazar was not allowed more than an hour a sleep a day, and even then, it was under much stress- despite this, he managed to survive decades in such conditions) Range: 'Dozens of meters with magic, Displacer Beast has a similar range with tentacles 'Standard Equipment: 'Dagger of Venom +1, Robe +1, Shield of Faith +2 (potion), Aid (potion), 2x Magic Weapon Oil, Animal Friendship Ring +1, Spellbook 'Intelligence: Genius, taught himself magic with no outside help Weaknesses: 'None notable 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Burning Hands: Shoots a jet of flame about 15 feet long * Resistance: Grants an increase in ability to resist abilities * Detect Poison: Capable of detecting poison within a sizeable radius * Open/Close: Allows one to magically open locked doors and such * Arcane Mark: Inscribes the mark of the caster's choosing on an object * Mage Armor: Creates a forcefield that covers the user totally *''' Floating Disk:' Creates a platform for Zrazar to fly on * '''Magic Missile:' Homing attacks that pierce all forcefields * Ray of Enfeeblement: Fires a ray at the target, making them physically weaker by a large degree * Gust of Wind: Distorts the wind of an area, putting out fires and the like * Mirror Image: Generates up to 5 illusionary clones Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Body Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages